


Accosted by Feelings and a Nosy Friend

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Vague MC, mild panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Ricardo Ortega picking on Sidestep about his crush on Steel.





	Accosted by Feelings and a Nosy Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I did write this with Cyrus in mind, but left it purposefully vague so it could be anyone really.
> 
> Hmm... Maybe if I get around to it I'll write that conversation that Ortega had with Steel

“So… I’ve noticed that you as Wei are getting along quite well recently.” Ortega states looking at you out of the corner of his eye. He’s plotting something. You know it. You hate that you can’t read his mind, especially at times like this.

“Yeah, I guess.” You give a noncommittal shrug taking another drag from your cigarette. Your mind, however, betrays you. Your thoughts wandering to the Marshal, to the few small smiles you’ve seen. Smiles that you hold dear, branding them into your memory. To the gentle way he handles spoon, his mechanical hands maneuvering with care. You wonder if his lips are soft. How would they feel against your skin? You feel your face head up at the thought. Quickly you turn your head away from Ortega hoping he didn’t see.

“Oh. My. God.” It is in that moment you know you are doomed. You can practically hear the grin in his voice. “You have feelings for him don’t you?” There it is. You wish you had powers of invisibility right now instead of telepathy. But no you are not that lucky. You don’t want to have this conversation. Not with him. Not with anyone.

Willing the blush away with determination, you turn back to him. “So what if I do?” You hope your expression is unreadable, your voice bland. Shit. No. That was the wrong thing to say. The grin on his face grows. You want to punch him right in his stupid mouth. You might if he keeps looking at you like that. You feel like a mouse caught in a cage with a cat pacing outside, waiting to pounce. “If you say anything, I. Will. End. You.”

He gasps, putting his hand to his chest in mock surprise, that stupid grin still on his face. “What? Me? Gossip? I would never.” He laughs, wrinkles forming next to his eyes. When did he get so old? When did you?

You punch him in the arm. Hard. He wasn’t expecting it. He should have been. “Ow!” He rubs his arm, “That’s abuse. I could have you arrested for that.” You roll your eyes at him and continue walking, lighting another cigarette. “I’m happy for you.” You look back at your idiot friend. “Really, I am. You both have been unhappy for so long.” He starts walking with you. “You deserve some joy in your life. You both do.” He wouldn’t say that if he knew the truth.

You blatantly ignore the blush returning to your face. “Ricardo.” You warn shooting him a glare. Those powers of invisibility still haven’t decided to miraculously manifest.

He laughs again, “Right, right. Sorry, I forget that you are emotionally inept.”

Abruptly he stops, a horrifying realization dawning on his face. “Oh no.” His voice is so full of dread that it causes a pit to form in your stomach. Your fight or flight response starts to kick in, anxiety coursing through your veins.

“What?” You ask cautiously, forcing yourself to breathe.

“This is bad.”

“What is?”

“You and Wei are BOTH terrible with expressing emotions!” He looks you dead in the eye, dread painted across his face. You groan, why are you friends with this idiot? “You should have seen him last week when I brought you up.” He shoots a glance your way, “He looked… Never mind.”

You glare at him. He’s just trying to get a rise out of you, and it’s working. “Looked what?” Your voice is filled with warnings not to push it, but you want to know what he said to Chen, to know how he reacted. If this was anyone else you could just dig it out of their mind.

“It doesn’t matter.” He waves his hand.

“I will end you, old man.” You growl at him. Now he’s just being purposefully difficult. You know you said the wrong thing again from the grin he is giving you. “Don’t.” He ignores it.

“If I’m an old man,” He grins ignoring your warning glare.

“Ricardo, I swear.” How does his face not hurt from smiling so much?

“Then Wei is ancient!” He laughs, this time dodging the punch he knows is coming his way before springing off with a maniacal cackle.

“Ricardo!” You shout chasing after him. He’s dead when you catch him. A shame really to murder one of the few people in this world that actually seems to care about you.


End file.
